


Angel

by jaredpadalecki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Boy Calum, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Protective Calum Hood, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredpadalecki/pseuds/jaredpadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Ellie West, after losing her mother is forced to live with her father where she meets a boy, whom she wouldn't know that later, she'll let him become her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is interesting enough, honestly. And, I would like to say: please, bare with me as English is not my main languae.

**PROLOGUE.**

 

**JULY, 2014. - THE MADNESS BEGINS. (ONE MONTH AGO)**

 

> ❝Appreciate what you have before it's too late.❞

 

  


* * *

 

 

  
_**Ellie hated horror movies.**  _It was useless to even ask her if she have ever watched a single one because she will shake her head roughly and yell a big fat no. It was that simple, she just hated the idea of scaring yourself in the most horrifying way possible so you wouldn't be able to go to your own bathroom by yourself, or just walk peacefully around you house without the crazy idea of someone — something — chasing her 'till it stab her to death. There's no way she'll put herself in that trauma. 

 

But, yet, here she was forced to watch The Woman In Black, and what forced means is being dragged from the comfort of Jessie's bed to the coach in the living room, and being shoved between Andy and Zach who immediately wrapped their arms around her and rested their heads on her tiny shoulders. So, Ellie was without her phone and was watched by Jessie who was checking if she was watching the movie or just staring at the wall. 

 

After, what seemed forty minutes of jump scares, Ellie decided she was done and just looked at her lap, finding it completely amazing than the movie. It was just in time when the character of Daniel Radcliffe, whose name Ellie didn't know was looking through a key hole and that's when Ellie knew, and everybody knew something bad was going to happen. So, when she heard the gasps and felt the jumps she shut her eyes roughly.

 

And, then, is when Ellie's phone decided to go off making the four of them jump and nearly have a heart attack. Ellie quickly grabbed the phone, shaking a bit but calming down when she saw the ID caller. Even though this wasn't that kind of movie, Ellie thought she will be getting a killer to call her and she'll pick up only to hear a mischievous chuckle and then a dead line. But, instead it was her mother, and she happily that she had to leave the room, stood on her feet and walked towards Jessie's room where she quickly threw herself in the softness of the mattress again and picked up.

 

"Hey," Ellie said, following a sound that could be mistaken as a moan from the amazing bed she was currently laying on. It was amazing, how could one single bed be so soft and make people want to steal it. Not just Ellie's thoughts, but Zach's as well. 

 

"Elizabeth," she recognized the voice as her aunt, whose she hasn't heard in a long time. "I need you to be home right now," she breathed, her voice cracking a bit making Ellie frown.

 

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked, confused at why her aunt was calling her from her mom's phone, and why she was asking her to come home. Because, as far as she knew, her mom and her aunt weren't in good terms at the moment, well, none of them members of the family were at good terms.

 

"It's your mom," she whispered.

 

Ellie's eyes grew wide, "What's wrong with her?" she asked, in a very loud voice making her friends in the other room mute the movie, after hearing their best friend yell.

 

"I-I can't—" she breathed heavily, "you have to come home right now so I can tell you," she mumbled, Ellie couldn't really understand what she was saying.

 

"Tell me what's wrong with my mother," Ellie demanded, in a serious voice, loud and firm. At that moment, Zach, Jessie and Andy appear by the door, all of them were confused at why she was talking like that.

 

"El- I think, you should head hom—"

 

"Tell me, Damnit!" Ellie yelled. She took a deep breath, realizing she had just yelled at her aunt, staring at the guys who were just staring at Ellie without anything to say.

 

"She's dead."

 

 


End file.
